Who's That Girl
by TheLadyInGold
Summary: Poor Canada... he sees her all the time, but can he summon the courage to talk to her? And will his brother America be a help or a hindrance to him? Written from his POV. Human names used.
1. Chapter 1

_Canada/Ukraine (one of the few pairings I do ship... my OTP I guess you could say) Written from Canada's point of view. America, England and France make an appearance. Human names used._

_Uggghhh, come on guys_, I think to myself as I am rudely awakened by the sound of my brothers Arthur and Alfred fighting. Again. They do that a lot, you know.

"You little git," Arthur roared at Alfred, who was cackling like some weird cartoon character as he ran up the stairs. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach. My head was pounding. I could hear Alfred running down the hall... Geez, he sounds like a herd of elephants when he runs like that.

_Please don't come in here, Alfred_, I think as his footsteps slow in front of my door. Unfortunately, Alfred couldn't read my thoughts and burst into my room.

"Mattyyyyyyyyy! Come on, dude, get up!" Alfred shouted at me as he started jumping on my bed. "Are you gonna sleep all day?"

"Alfred, please," I mumbled, rolling onto my back again and putting my hands on my forehead. "I have a really bad headache."

"Aww, Matty, I'm sorry," Alfred said. For a minute, I thought he was serious. That is, until he grabbed my foot and started tickling the bottom. I hate that... my feet are so ticklish.

"Alfred, stop," I snarled at him, pulling my foot away. He blinked and then stared at me for a minute.

"Whoa, Matty," Alfred said quietly. "You really don't feel good, do you?"

"No," I told him. I knew I sounded irritated, but I really didn't care either.

"I'm sorry, dude," he said again. "Seriously, I am..." He started to say something else, but he was interrupted by Arthur, who decided to join the party... to yell at Alfred, that is.

"You are such a plonker, you know that?" Arthur's face was so red it was almost purple.

Alfred glared at him. "Dude, Matty has a nasty headache," he said. Arthur stopped yelling and looked at me.

"Umm... sorry," Arthur muttered, looking embarrassed. He turned around and quickly walked away from my open door. _Gee, thanks_, I think to myself. God, they drive me nuts sometimes.

_I love my brothers_, I tell myself as I close my eyes again, _I love my brothers.._.

For a few minutes, I forgot that Alfred was still sitting on the edge of my bed. It made me jump when he finally said something to me.

"Umm, Matty?" he ventured. "Do you need an aspirin or something?"

"Nah, Alfred, don't worry about it."

"You sure?" Alfred asked again. "I can get you one if you need it."

"Alfred..." What I really, really wanted was for him to go away.

"Sorry, Matty," Alfred said. "I just hate seeing my buddy not feeling well."

That made me feel a little guilty. "Thanks, Alfred," I told him, sitting up and squeezing his hand. "I'll be fine." Alfred can be obnoxious sometimes, but I know he really cares about me. And, he has always been there for me...

"I'll leave you alone now, Matty." Alfred reached over and hugged me quickly, then left the room, pulling the door shut behind him. I tried to go back to sleep, but couldn't, so I decided to get up. I went to the window and pulled back the curtains to look outside... it was raining.

"Of course," I said, sighing. Crappy weather. It was probably cold too. Oh well...

I got dressed and went downstairs, where Arthur was sitting and reading the paper. "Feeling any better, Matt?" he asked as I paused for a minute to wipe my glasses (they were so dirty I couldn't see out of them).

"Yeah," I replied, putting my glasses back on.

"Want some breakfast?" he asked, looking over the edge of his paper at me. _Not really_, I think. Arthur's a terrible cook. Trust me.

"No, thanks," I told him. "I'm going out for a while."

"In the rain?" he said.

"Yeah." I have my reasons.

"Okay, then," Arthur replied, going back to his paper. "Have fun."

I pulled up the hood of my coat and headed out.

_I promise Ukraine will make her appearance soon... Matty's not a morning person, so he's a little slow getting going._


	2. Chapter 2

_Sneaky Sweden cameo in this chapter- can you find it? Also, Belarus gets a mention, big brother/sometimes jerk France shows up... and our Matt's special someone..._

_You are crazy_, I think to myself. It is pouring, and cold... _Alfred left earlier, you could've gone back to sleep... what are you doing?_

As I said, though, I had my reasons for leaving the house... one of them involving the local coffee shop, which I soon arrived at. I pushed the door open and immediately started looking around.

_Where is she? Duh, Matt, she's not here. There aren't many idiots that would be out in this rain. You should have just stayed home_.

I made my way to the front counter, where the owner himself was taking orders. "Hey, Mr. Berwald," I said to him. He glanced at me through his thick wire-rimmed glasses and the faintest hint of a smile crossed his face. I really like him... he's a quiet guy, and some people find him intimidating, but he really is pretty nice.

"Hey, Matthew," he replied (okay, mumbled. He tends to do that, but then again I've been told I do too). "Nice weather, hmm?" he said jokingly. "So what'll it be, the usual?"

"Yes, please, Mr Berwald," I answered him. He nodded and hurried away. The door opened behind me and I turned around quickly to see who it was..._ Oh, God, not him... why did he have to come here?_

Let me tell you a little about my half-brother Francois. He can be a nice guy... but he can also be a real creep, especially if a girl's involved. Not only that, he's nosy. So you can imagine, the last thing I want is to have him hanging around if she comes in.

In fact, the last time I got the nerve to talk to her, he showed up... and proceeded to chat her up before I even got to say hi to her. Or at least he tried to. I don't know what he said to her, but she got very upset and practically ran out of the place. Ugh. _My brother, the creeper..._

Mr Berwald soon returned with my coffee and cinnamon roll. I paid him and hurried to find a table somewhere where Francois wouldn't notice me. Unfortunately, it didn't work, and he made a beeline for the corner where I was sitting. _Go away Francois... please..._

"Ah, Matthieu," he said a bit teasingly, parking himself at my table. "Waiting for someone? A lady perhaps?" _No, no, no!_

"Francois..." I sighed.

"Oh, come now, tell big brother about it," he said, grinning at me. _I don't want to tell you, Francois... now please, just leave me alone..._ I decided to just say nothing and hope he got the message. Once again, he didn't, and just sat there with that cheesy grin on his face. I tried to avoid making eye contact with him altogether. Finally, he chuckled. "Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, no?"

"Something like that," I answered him. "I really just feel like being by myself right now. Sorry I'm being so cranky." I meant that last part. He may be weird, but he is still my brother.

"Not a problem," he replied cheerfully. "I bid you adieu then, little brother." He kissed me on both cheeks (which he does to everybody), picked up his coffee and croissant, and left. _Whew..._

The rain had slowed to a drizzle by then and more people were starting to come in. I bought another cinnamon roll and sat down to eat it when the door swung open. I looked up... and there she was.

The first time I saw her was at hockey practice. Her sister plays on my team, and she came to watch the practice. When I saw her standing by the doors, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Sounds lame, but it's true. She smiled at me... I tried to talk to Natalya about her, but she didn't think much of that idea (typical Natalya).

Then I started seeing her at Fika (the coffee shop) regularly. She always smiled at me when she came in, but I just couldn't get the courage to talk to her. I know, I'm such a dork.

But today was going to be different. I WAS going to talk to her. I stuffed the last bite of my cinnamon roll in my mouth, wiped my hands on a napkin, and got up from my table. As I headed toward her table, I glanced at my reflection in the big windows along the front of the store. Not too bad.

The door swung open again, and I turned around._ Alfred? That's weird... he doesn't come in here much_. I watched him order a coffee, pay for it... and immediately head to the same place I was heading.

To her table.

_Poor Matt... but we are going somewhere with this, I promise... also, I used the name Francois instead of Francis for France because Canada speaks French too (and Matthieu for the same reason when France is speaking to him) More coming soon_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Matt, hang in there, sweetie... also, Germany on a coffee run and concerned Spain..._**

_What? No, this can NOT be happening..._

I couldn't believe it. Alfred started talking to her... smiling and looking completely at ease, as though he'd known her forever. She laughed shyly at something he said, and he grinned at her.

_Matt, you are such a loser. God... look at this. You've been trying to talk to her for the past six months but because you're such a dork, you missed your opportunity. Alfred got there first, now you have to watch him with her..._

"Um, excuse me," a voice woke me up from my thoughts. I blinked. That guy that runs the gym (Ludwig or something like that) was standing in front of me with three cups of coffee in one of those cardboard trays and a box of donuts. Oops, I was blocking his way and he looked a little annoyed.

"Sorry," I mumbled, quickly jumping out of the way. He hurried on, grumbling something in what sounded like German.

Meanwhile, Alfred continued chatting with her, working the old Alfred charm... everyone always noticed Alfred. I sighed. You shouldn't be surprised, Matt. It's just business as usual. Then, suddenly, a thought came into my mind.

_That jerk! I told him I liked her. I told him all about it. And now, he's over there... uuuuugggghhhh._

I got so mad I couldn't think. My vision blurred and I could feel my hands clenching into fists. I felt a little dizzy, so I dropped into the nearest empty chair.

"Hey, you okay? You don't look so good." It was that Antonio guy that owns the plant nursery, sitting at the next table. He looked worried. "You been sick or something?"

"Nah, I'm fine," I mumbled. I looked at my hands and realized that I had marks on them where the edges of my fingernails had been digging into my palms.

"You sure? You really don't look good, amigo," he continued. I wondered what he meant, then I caught sight of my reflection again. Wow, I really didn't look good. My face was pale except for my cheeks which were bright red. My eyes had a weird glassy look to them... I didn't even look like me.

"I'll be all right," I told Antonio, who looked like he didn't quite believe me.

"All right, amigo. Just take it easy, okay?"

"Right." I turned away from him and sat with my head resting on my hands. My fingers hurt from clenching them so tightly and my headache had come roaring back with a vengeance.

_Alfred, how could you? I always trusted you... I always told you everything. I always thought you had my back... so what? Was that so you could stab me in it?_

_**Ding!**_ My phone buzzed in my pocket. I ignored it.

_**Ding!**_ It buzzed again.

Then it rang. I ignored it.

_**Ding!**_ A voicemail. Not now, not now...

I looked up. Alfred was still sitting there with her, but now he was texting someone. She was sitting there, drinking her coffee and looking out the window.

_**Ding!**_ Another text.

"What?" I growled, yanking the phone from my pocket.

_**3 New Messages 1 Missed Call 1 New Voice Mail**_

The newest:

_**Alfred: Matty where r u rite now?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm not going to torture our Matt much longer, I promise. Italy, you are such a spaz..._**

_Where am I, Alfred? Nice... Why do you care?_

I put the phone back in my pocket and glanced at Alfred again. He frowned and said something to her. Her big gray eyes widened and she looked concerned. Alfred dialed a number and held the phone to his ear.

My phone started ringing.

_Huh? Now this is getting weird..._

I decided to answer. "Hello?"

"Matty!" Alfred shouted. "Matty, are you okay? I've been calling you and texting you and you haven't answered! I was getting worried, dude-"

"Sorry," I said, and sighed.

"Matty, are you okay?" he said again. He really did sound worried, but...

_No, Alfred. I'm not okay. You know how I feel about her... but then, you don't really care, do you?_

"Matty, you're freaking me out." I jumped. I forgot he was still on the line.

"Nyeh, I'm fine," I said quietly.

"Where are you? I'm going to come to you now. Just stay where you are, buddy..." His voice started taking on a tone that was just a little frantic.

"You don't need to, Alfred," I told him. _Whoa..._ I was even startled by the harshness of my tone.

"Matty, what's going on?" I could hear him both in my phone and on the other side of the crowded shop because he was now shouting.

I sighed again. "Look, Alfred..." How do I tell him? Over the phone is not an option. "I don't want to talk about it on the phone. I'll discuss it with you later."

Silence... then, "Umm, okay... well, where are you anyway?"

"Alfred..."

"Seriously, dude... I have a good reason for asking. Are you somewhere you can get free?"

"Why?" _What are you doing, Alfred?_

"Matty, there's someone who wants to meet you."

_WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS?_

"Yes, I am." I just said that out loud, didn't I?

I gathered my thoughts and tried to play it cool. I honestly had no idea where this was going at this point. "I'm at Fika. Why?"

"Really? I don't see you... oh, there you are... to your left..."

They were both looking at me.

"Matty, come over here." Alfred hung up the phone, and I got up and started over toward where they were sitting. My heart felt like it was going to jump out of my chest, and my legs felt like they were moving on their own.

"Veeee! Hey, Alfred!" Feliciano, Fika's resident goofball, blocked my path.

I looked at him. He frowned. "You look different or something. Did you get your hair cut?"

"Um..." _Not this again._

Then he opened his permanently half-open eyes just a little more and blinked. "Oh, you're not Alfred, ve! Sorry... um..." I started to say something, but then he cut in. "Marco, right?"

"His name's Matthew." A girl's voice? I realized I was standing by the table where Alfred was sitting with her... and it was her who had said my name. _Wait... how does she know my name?_

"Oh, si! That's right! Sorry Matthew... I leave you alone with your girlfriend, okay?"

_God, Feliciano..._

My face was burning. Alfred grabbed my hand and pulled me into a seat at the table. "Matty, I told you I had someone that really wanted to meet you, and here she is." I looked up and realized that she was blushing like me. "This is Kateryna."

"Hi, Kateryna," I managed to get out. I was just plain baffled by then. _Why did Alfred..._

"Hi, Matthew," she said shyly. Her voice was as pretty as she was. "I'm glad to meet you. I tried to get my sister to introduce me to you, but you know how she is. But she did tell me your name."

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied. I was finding that she was a lot easier to talk to than I thought.

Alfred cut in. "Matty, I gotta go now. See you later," he told me. As he passed by me, he squeezed my shoulder. _Wait- was that the whole reason he... was it..._

We were left sitting there alone. For a few seconds, there was an awkward silence. Then she ventured quietly, "I don't know why people mistake the two of you for each other. I can tell the difference."

"Can you?" I laughed a little bit.

She nodded and smiled bashfully at me. My heart started to slow down a little and I could feel myself relaxing. We both started to talk at the same time and she laughed. "I'm sorry."

"No," I exclaimed. "You go ahead."

She took a deep breath, then her words came out in a rush: "I've wanted to meet you from the first time I saw you, Matthew."

_WOW._

"Really?" My voice squeaked out. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Really? I felt the same..."

She giggled. "At first, when your brother sat down here, I didn't want to talk to him, but then he told me that he thought you and I would get along well..."

_**Ding!**_ My phone buzzed again. I looked at her apologetically.

She smiled. "I don't mind." It was as if she knew what I was thinking... _I really am in love..._

_**1 New Message**_

_**From: Alfred Dude I knew you liked her... I also knew you wouldn't talk to her on your own... I'd never double cross you like that (was that what you wanted to discuss w/ me later?) LOL Have fun C U L8R Love you**_

A movement caught my eye. Alfred was standing out on the sidewalk in front of one of the windows. The rain had stopped and the sun was out now. He grinned and gave me a thumbs-up.

Kateryna saw him and laughed. I smiled at him and waved, and he walked away cheerfully.

I quickly texted him back:

_**Thanks bud... I'm sorry, UR the best... Love you too**_

I pressed "Send", and looked back to Kateryna. She was so pretty, just sitting there looking at me. I must have been grinning like an idiot, but I didn't care. "Kateryna..." I began.

"Katya, please." She reached over and put her hand on top of mine. Surprisingly, I didn't feel quite so awkward around her.

"Katya, would you like to go for a walk?" I asked. She nodded, and we both stood up and left the shop together. I offered her my arm, and she took it, and off we went. _YES! YES! YES!_

It had turned out to be a good day after all. _I love my brothers..._

_**One more chapter coming! Stay with us!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_And a happy end to this story... Yes, the glass is always half full in my crazy little world populated by dolphins that bring you pearls and singing flowers, haha... An all-star lineup and something very special in this one._**

_I can't believe this is actually happening... I can't believe it..._

"Matty? Hello?" _GAH_! I just about jumped out of my skin when I realized Alfred was talking to me. In case you haven't noticed, I tend to zone out a little. Alfred grinned and fixed my collar. "Come on, dude, we're gonna be late."

**Ding!** I grabbed my phone as we headed out the door and looked at it:

**1 New Message From: Katyusha Leaving now so excited I think I'm gonna faint haha c u soon 33**

I quickly replied back.

**I hope this isn't a dream**

I hit "Send" and...

"OOGHFF!" I exclaimed as I tripped over a curb. _You really shouldn't text and walk, Matt..._ Arthur managed to catch my phone and handed it back to me with a grin, very out of character for Arthur. But then again, this was a special day. I got into the car with Arthur, Alfred my youngest brother Peter and my friend Gilbert, who was driving. Once in the car, I texted Katyusha again:

**Just stubbed my toe *ouch* it's not a dream :)**

**Ding!** A reply:

**Bet it's the only time you were glad to stub your toe :P**

I texted back:

**Yeah you bet**

**Ding!** Her again:

**I love you Matvey**

I realized my eyes were watering at that. My reply:

**I love you too sweetheart**

I could hear the other guys all chattering and laughing quietly but I really didn't pay attention to what they were saying. Arthur and Alfred were actually getting along for once... _Thank you, guys,_ I think to myself. _This means a lot to me..._

When we arrived at our destination, Gilbert pulled up to the curb and the rest of us got out. "Hey Matt," Gilbert teased me just before he drove off to park the car, "watch the curb, okay?"

"Yeah, Gilbo," I laughed. "Thanks." Arthur took hold of my arm and led me through the open doors of the building. "Stand here," he told me quietly.  
>I looked around at all the people gathering, finding seats, talking quietly... I felt a little nervous, but more happy than nervous. Everyone began to settle, and then...<p>

Seated to one side was a string quartet. It consisted of: my old music teacher, Mr Edelstein (who got a little irritated when I called him that... "You're an adult now, Matthew, it's Roderich"), Feliks, perhaps one of the craziest guys I've ever met (but a darn good cello player), Feliks' best friend Toris, and my old school buddy Yong Soo. They played one note together, then struck up Pachelbel's Canon... and a procession came through the open double doors.

First was Alfred. He was grinning from ear to ear. Arthur followed, smiling, and I thought he had a few tears in his eyes... Gilbert came next, and amazingly he was on his best behavior (he can be a little... um... goofy at times). They all took their places at my side.

Next, Natalya came along. "Ye gads, she's smiling," I heard Arthur whisper behind me. She was followed by Katyusha's friends Elizaveta and Bella. "Everyone looks so nice," I told Alfred who was standing beside me. Immediately following the girls were my brother Peter and his best friend Lili, arm in arm and carrying two pretty little wooden boxes.

"That was a pretty neat idea, having them each carry a ring," Alfred whispered to me. "Her idea or yours?"

"Hers." I was straining to see...

_THERE SHE WAS._

I felt like my throat was closing up. Katyusha looked... breathtaking. The smile on her face could have lit an entire city as she came toward me, holding onto her brother Ivan's arm. Ivan looked a little uncomfortable in his suit, since he really wasn't a suit type of guy, but at least he looked happy and not like he was about to break someone in half (which is the way he normally looks. At least he decided he likes me).

Don't cry, Matt... don't cry... Then I looked at Katyusha. I never listen to myself, and so I started crying. I heard sniffles, but they were beside me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that both Alfred and Arthur were crying, and Gilbert was trying not to. That made me laugh a little bit.

Katyusha reached my side, and I noticed her eyes were teary too. We turned and faced Feliciano, who was officiating (who knew he was an ordained minister?)...

_This is the best day of my life,_ I think to myself.

"Mine too," Katyusha whispered. She knows what I'm thinking... she always does.

**AND~~~~~~**

My eyes pop open before the wails start. I've noticed that we both wake up at the same time.

Beside me, Katyusha stretches. I put a hand on her arm and tell her, "Don't get up." "Are you sure?" She says. I nod, and she kisses my cheek. I yawn, stretch and shuffle to the bassinet sitting a few feet away. Sure, we haven't been sleeping much, but it's so worth it.

"Come here, Saskie," I cooed to the tiny baby in the bassinet. She stopped fussing and giggled, reaching out for me. I carried her to her mom and sat next to them as Katyusha fed our daughter.

I suddenly had a memory that made me chuckle. Katyusha chuckled too. "And to think this all started in a coffee shop," she said.

_How does she do that?_

**Aaaaand... FIN! Maybe a little sappy, but this is MY world and it will end the way I want it to DOGGONEIT! Haha. Hoped you enjoyed it And BTW, Saskatchewan is their baby girl.**


End file.
